MEMORIAS DE UN CABALLERO
by Darcyi
Summary: El dolor más grande fue perderla, desearia que el tiempo pudiera retroceder, cambiar mis decisiones y esta vez escoger tu mano, tomar la luz que me brindabas en medio de toda esta oscuridad. ONE -SHOT


**Hola primero gracias por darle la oportunidad a este ONE-SHOT.**

 **Segundo espero que resulte de su agrado , se escribió en un día lluvioso.**

 **Tercero estaba escuchando esta melodía ( watch?v=UKyb_3gBmj4 )y justamente me puso en un estado así … como se darán cuenta en el Fic , pero si ya han leído otras de mis historias sabrán que clase de finales me gusta darles, espero lo disfruten y no sufran como yo cuando lo escribí  
Saludos :D **

**MEMORIAS DE UN CABALLERO REN**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, en el bosque su mirada al verme reflejaba el terror que alguna vez sentí, esa vez yo solo pensaba en una cosa obtener el mapa y salir de ahí no me importaba nada más, tenía un propósito servir a la causa y dar resultados a mi maestro.

La segunda vez fue en esa sala de interrogatorio, su cuerpo temblaba ante mi presencia pero luchaba por no mostrar debilidad en ningún momento sin embargo todo cambio cuando entre a su cabeza, cuando vi su soledad, en ese instante … vi parte de mí en ella …eso no me gusto.

El tercer encuentro fue difícil, ella en el bosque llamándome monstruo, en ese momento estaba segado por la ira… uno de mis hombres me había traicionado y en ese momento era lo único que me importaba.

Sin embargo nada va a superar la cuarta vez que nos encontramos, por primera vez ella vino a mi, recuerdo la forma en la que me miraba y como cambio cuando vio a los guardianes que la esperaban justamente para convertirla en algo que tanto odiaba… una prisionera. Ese día tome una decisión, ese día le di la espalda a mi maestro por ella.

-No hagas esto Ben- susurro mientras lloraba frente a mí – Por favor no tomes ese camino- me pidió mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, en ese instante sentí algo… algo que no admitiría tan fácilmente en voz alta , Recuerdo haberle dicho palabras hirientes, pero eso era porque la quería conmigo,

-Tu vienes de la nada- dije cruelmente, provocando que sus lágrimas continuaran descendiendo por su rostro como si de lluvia se tratara- No eres nada- le recordé mientras veía como rompía el contacto de sus ojos con los míos, fui egoísta, quería romperla porque no me resignaba a la idea de perderla, esta vez quería ser yo quien ofreciera su mano y alguien la aceptara, la había encontrado –Pero no para mí- y no quería dejarla ir, no podía renunciar a ella –Por favor-

 **CUATRO AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

Acababa de llegar a Ahch-To un sitio donde creí que podría huir de la realidad, en donde por un instante podría olvidarme de la oscuridad que estaba consumiendo mi alma. Observaba desde la parte más alta como las olas chocaban con las rocas, cerré mis ojos limitándome a disfrutar del sonido de estas rompiéndose una y otra vez de cierta manera me tranquilizaba, esta soledad me daba un poco de calma, abro mis ojos , continuo disfrutando de aquella vista , de las sensaciones que provoca en mí , siento el viento mover mis cabellos mojados y mis prendas que cada vez se vuelven más pesadas, pero es justo en ese instante cuando siento paz que de nuevo viene a mi mente su imagen

-Rey- susurro al viento, mientras poso mi vista en la palma de mi mano y recuerdo nuestro primer contacto.

¿Fue esta una buena decisión? ¿Merece todo esto el precio que estoy pagando? ¿Que me hace tan diferente a Snoke? Nada, no hay nada, miro a mí alrededor y lo único que llevo conmigo es la oscuridad, la soledad.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y me doy media vuelta decidido a descender de aquella montaña rocosa, el clima es el adecuado para mi estado de ánimo.

Finalmente llego a la cabaña donde he decidido pasar la noche, aquella isla esta desierta se acabó todo, no hay más guardianes en este lugar se han ido, el día que el ultimo jedi desapareció, el día que Rey desapareció.

-Se ha ido para siempre – me recuerdo en voz alta mientras entro a la cabaña de rocas

-Nunca te dejaría- escucho su voz he inmediatamente mi corazón da un vuelco de trecientos ochenta grados, la busco por todas partes, pero no la veo, no puedo verla – Tanta oscuridad te ha dejado Ciego Ben- dice con pesar y entonces me doy la media vuelta y ella… está ahí justo frente a mi con su cabello suelto y con un vestido negro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto incrédulo mientras me acerco a ella a toda velocidad y la tomo entre mis brazos , siento sus manos rodear mi cuerpo y acariciar mi espalda - ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?- pregunto enojado

-Ben…Nunca te dejaría – dice ella con esa voz tan melancólica

-¿Dónde estás que no te puedo encontrar?- pregunto desesperado –No puedo hacerlo sin ti- confieso mientras me rehusó a la idea de romper nuestro contacto físico

-Estoy en un lugar hermoso – responde mientras acaricia mi espalda – pero es un lugar al que te falta mucho tiempo para llegar – dice mientras se separa un poco de mi, me ve a los ojos y sonríe, posa su mano sobre mi mejilla donde descansa mi herida - ¿Por qué luces tan cansado Ben… es por mí? – pregunta mientras me dedica esa mirada de preocupación, no… no puedo ser así con ella

-Estoy bien- respondo de inmediato mientras coloco mi mano sobre la suya

-no mientas- dice inmediatamente

-Nunca debí dejarte ir- digo mientras siento como las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos – Nunca debí permitir que Hux ejecutara esa orden-

-Eso ya paso..- responde ella mientras acaricia mi mejilla- tu… tienes a alguien más importante que yo en este momento – me recuerda

-Han está bien Rey, no tienes que preocuparte por el – digo inmediatamente mientras me acerco a su rostro y le robo un beso, ese beso ha sido el más doloroso.

-Te amo – me susurra cuando nos separamos – aun después de la muerte Ben- dice mientras lagrimas rodan por sus mejillas

-Te amo Rey- le susurro mientras observo como desaparece de entre mis brazos.

 **DOS AÑOS ATRÁS**

Despierto bañado en sudor y con lágrimas resbalando por mis ojos, rápidamente busco su cuerpo a mi costado y ahí esta ella sentada mirándome con el rostro preocupado mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía.

-Ben, ¿Estas bien?- pregunta de inmediato, siento el alivio al verla ahí frente a mi, rápidamente la tomo entre mis brazos y comienzo a besarla

-No mueras nunca por favor – le suplico entre besos

-Ben…- me llama una vez más - ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta inquieta mientras siento el alivio de tenerla ahí para mi…y para nuestro hijo Han

-Tuve una pesadilla- le dije finalmente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y colocaba mi mano en su pequeña pasa que apenas comenzaba a mostrar su embarazo – en esa pesadilla te había perdido – digo finalmente, me mira seria y después sonríe mientras deposita un beso fugas en mis labios

-Nunca podrás perderme – dice confiada mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía – O debería decir que nunca podrías perdernos - finaliza

-No quiero hacerlo – confieso mientras acaricio sus cabellos – no podría soportar el dolor de perderte-

-Ben..- me llama por mi nombre otra vez – llego el momento – dice ella seria – es momento de terminar con toda esta oscuridad- finaliza

 **DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Hay quienes dicen que una persona puede sumergirse completamente en la oscuridad cuando su perdida ha sido tan grande que resulta impensable vivir una vida sin aquello que alguna vez te sostuvo, creo que es verdad, aquel sueño me hizo comprobarlo, mi debilidad mi mayor temor era perderla para siempre, ver como alguien más arrancaba la luz que había en sus ojos, la luz que iluminaba mi oscuridad, por eso esa noche tome una decisión, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-Han , Ben- escuche la voz de rey llamándonos, el pequeño descansaba en mis brazos había terminado exhausto después de una pequeña caminata que habíamos dado, entro a casa con el en brazos y ahí esta ella con una sonrisa en su rostro esperándonos , esto, este pequeño momento reafirma que la decisión de hace dos años fue la adecuada porque :

 _ **No iba a tolerar una vida en la que Rey no formara parte de ella.**_

Porque para Kylo Ren/Ben Solo una vida de soledad no formaba más parte de su plan fue entonces cuando el Caballero de la Oscuridad decidió dar un Paso a la luz, encontrando en ella la felicidad.


End file.
